For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing seats for automotive vehicles that provide added comfort to occupants in the seats. Such comfort can be enhanced by providing heating, ventilation, cooling or a combination thereof to the seats and/or the occupant of the seats.
More recently, industry began to design inserts that can be assembled to seats for at least assign in providing heating, ventilation, cooling or a combination thereof. Examples of such inserts are provided in U.S. Patent Application 2002/0096931 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,086 both of which are fully incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Accordingly the present invention provides an insert for providing added comfort to a seat of an automotive vehicle or other seat.